Hospitality
by Ephemeral Glimpse
Summary: After a seemingly typical day of work, 22-year old Hinata Hyuuga rescues an abandoned cat off the streets, lovingly taking it as her own without much thought. However, she does not suspect the cat turning into anything else at night, much less into a human male by the name of Sasuke.
1. Enter and Escape

It had been the sort of day that was uneventful, the typical day where rain was common and the sun refused to shine, and yet the hour still marched tirelessly, nearing dark.

Hinata stepped out of the cold concrete building, where work composed of piles of papers and phone calls. She pushed the small metal appendage on the handle of her umbrella and shook it open. The raindrops were fat and flurried fast, and she quickly strode on the sidewalk on her way home. It was a burden holding onto her briefcase and her umbrella at the same time, but it was the sort of struggle that grew in accordance to your level of irritation, and so she kept calm about it. The route home was instinct to her feet, even though the persistence of rain added an obstacle to the course. Her 3-inch heels splashed and clacked against the sidewalk as it turned on the corner of Browning Avenue and Cove Street. She was nearing her destination when all of a sudden she heard a loud _meow _from the not-so-far distance_._

_Meow_

_Meow_

_Meow _

She turned her head to the source of the sound and laid her pale purple eyes upon a white cat. The cat was thoroughly drenched in the freezing rain, and looked downright disheartening. The poor creature was shivering while meowing in distress.

Hinata approached the cat and bent down to pick it up. She shifted her umbrella to her right hand and tucked the heavy briefcase underneath her right arm.

"_There there kitty kitty. Mommy's got you."_ She kissed the cat lovingly and hastened her steps towards her apartment home, not wanting to keep the cat neglected a second longer.

* * *

She had always desired to have a cat in her home and had been planning to visit the animal shelter for quite some time, though unfortunately the trip had always been pushed back in her daily planner. Now she was finally able to use some of the cat supplies she'd bought in preparation.

Hinata wrapped the cat in a bathroom towel and dried its fur the best she could. The cat meowed and licked its fur. Next, Hinata took out a plastic bowl from the dish rack and poured dry cat food into it. She clicked her tongue and called the cat over.

"_Here kitty kitty! Mommy's got food for you!" _

The cat jumped out of the couch and walked over to the food bowl.

"You're so smart! Yes you are!"

The cat sniffed it once and walked away, meowing curtly.

Hinata, visibly irritated, tried to pick the cat up by the stomach but the cat hissed and jumped away from her. Thank goodness it didn't tried to claw her.

"What? You'd rather starve?" Hinata sniffed, picking up the bowl.

The cat meowed and hissed again at her, this time with its claws fully extended.

"Oh right fine! Since you're so spoiled I'll cook up some fish for you." Hinata opened her freezer, a cool, icy air blowing past her, and took out a frozen pack of cod fish fillet from within the arctic depth. She lit up the stove and placed the pan on top, drizzling it with olive oil. The cat approached her and purred affectionately between her ankles, seemingly aware that she was cooking his preferred dinner and showing his gratitude.

"Alright, alright. Just wait for your meal kitty."

She tore up the plastic containing the fish, and placed two pieces in the pan. Once the fishes had cooked, Hinata transferred it on a small plate and bent down to place it on the floor, where the cat awaited to devour it. She also poured him a bowl of cold milk, and he licked it clean till the very last drop.

"You're one hungry cat, _kitty."_

The cat meowed as Hinata brushed his fur with her fingers.

"I suppose now I'd have to figure out where you'll sleep." After a couple of minutes rummaging in her closet, Hinata settled for her old luggage, a musty blanket, and an unused guest pillow. The cat watched curiously as she set up his makeshift bed for the night.

"This here kitty, would be your temporary bed until I buy a permanent one for you." She smoothened out the blanket over the pillow and patted it, indicating for the cat to enter. The cat only looked at her passively. Hinata stood up, at a loss, and shook her head. Her body had started to feel the weary effects of the long day, and she rather not contend with cuts from a cat if she dared pick it up again.

"Okay kitty, mommy's going to sleep now, and you'd better sleep too." She rubbed the cat's furry head briskly and went inside her bedroom, closing it for the night.

* * *

The meowing did not stop until Hinata opened her bedroom door at 2 in the morning. She had fallen asleep the moment her body had hit her bed and then suddenly loud, constant meowing from outside her room woke her up.

The cat looked up to her in a waiting position, his eyes glowing in the dark. She silently picked him up and placed him on her bed, then shut the door close. The cat curled himself up in a ball and rested comfortably in the foot of her bed, while Hinata pulled the blankets over herself tightly, wanting to enter the warm, welcoming cocoon of sleep once more. She was snoring in a minute, but the cat kept its eyes open and stared only at her.

The transformation was quick: a puff of air and a creaking sound due to the sudden shift of weight was all that indicated that the cat had turned into a human male. He could only transform in the dead of night and while at the midst of the girl. The door was a slight inconvenience he'd overlooked. He noted that he shall be in the bedroom _with _the girl the next time.

He didn't hesitate for a moment and placed his lips atop hers, hoping beyond hope that the heavy burden of the curse would disappear in that instant. But alas it was not so. His hope was indeed beyond hope and he desperately placed his lips on top of hers over and over again…but to no avail.

"_Damn it all!" _He softly cussed, wiping his mouth from the failure it had touched.

_I thought she would be the one. _

His temper burned hotly while he laid beside her underneath her sheets. He gazed at the girl overcome with fatigue, and then at the glass windows, contemplating his inevitable escape. Once daylight breaks he would be out of here in a flash, and the hunt for the next girl would resume. A quick, pulsating thought of kissing her again crossed his mind; maybe it had something to do with the way he kissed her, but he knew it wasn't it, she simply wasn't _the one _he'd been searching for. He really had betted his chances on this girl…

He calmed down enough to allow himself a few precious minutes of sleep, before slinking into the foggy, hazy-lit kiss of early morning—leaving the girl and leaving his only hope.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments on this new SasuHina story that had struck me. I hope you enjoyed chapter one!

**_*Cover art image used belongs to Katy Betz_**


	2. The Red String of Fate

Hinata looked listlessly towards the big glass wall besides her work cubicle, her chin rested at the cup of her hand.

The clock on her desk was a pink Hello Kitty brand, and the hour hand has stopped at the number three. It was the hour of choice for most employees to take their coffee breaks for a needed caffeine rush, or to mingle in the worker's lounge—conversing casually or flirting indiscriminately with fellow coworkers.

She finally took her eyes off the traffic jam at busy Cove Street and placed them blankly at the numerous desktop icons in her computer screen.

All that has possessed her thoughts since three days ago was her missing cat: _kitty…_ The rest had been habitual and robotic blur at work and at home.

She had been really attached to the fur ball for some reason, given the small time that she had been together with it. The mysterious and abrupt disappearance of _kitty_ had plagued her mind with so many questions. Among them were:

_Where could he have gone? Did he think of me as a bad possible owner? I swear I didn't even open the windows! I was going to love him forever! Was it the crappy cat bed? I was going to buy him a new one!_

Try as she might, with layers of missing posters and countless trips to the back alleys, the cat had seemingly vanished into thin air…

_Leaving her. _

She did not resurface from her troubled thoughts until a steaming mug of sweetened coffee was placed in front of her line of vision. The dark, roasted coffee bean smell penetrated her olfactory senses, and she picked up the slight hazelnut coffee creamer added into it.

She loved adding the hazelnut coffee creamer in her cup of Joe.

Hinata, surprised, looked up at the man who placed the coffee with hazelnut coffee creamer in her desk.

"_Hello Ms. Hyuuga, nice to formally make your acquaintance."_ He held out a hand for her to shake and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Mr. Uchiha! N-Nice to make your acquaintance as w-well!" She stood up in her chair swiftly and grabbed his extended hand, weakly shaking it.

_Why does the CEO's son know me, and why is he here?!_

Beads of sweat emerged in her pale skin as the realization of his position began to dig deeper and deeper in her mind. She withdrew her hand quickly, in fear of exchanging her unworthy moisture in his hallowed palm.

_I kinda want to keep this job… _

"I hope you like coffee. I threw in some of the sweet stuff if you don't mind. You look like the type to be sweet."

"_Err… N-No, I don't mind at all…"_

Was the CEO's son actually…_flirting_ with _her? _

She threw the idea away faster than she'd thrown anything in her life.

"S-Sir… To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He parted his lips ever so slightly, tilting the cup of coffee in his hand and resting it between the hollow of his lips. Her eyes were hypnotized by his lips, and the pupils of her pale eyes dilated—capturing her soft lavender irises in a circle of darkness.

She instinctively touched her own lips by the tip of her finger.

"This might sound a little too off kilter for our first topic of conversation, but I want to pose this question to you: _do you believe in the red string of fate?" _He easily asked the question, with velvety smooth delivery—no bumps, no qualms.

He took a long gulp of his coffee; his Adam's apple bobbing slightly at the flow of warm liquid entering his throat.

She caught herself staring again and trembled a little as she started: _"Umm…well in a sense I do… I believe that if a person is fated to be with you, then you'd always be connected somehow, even if it is the tiniest of circumstance."_ Hinata self-consciously tucked back a piece of falling hair from her bun, careful to look away from the stony gaze of the Uchiha.

He nodded vaguely after a long pause. The silent response seemed to be equivalent to a grenade being thrown to her face.

_Did I answer right? What could he be possibly thinking right now?! _

She swallowed back her saliva, drying the cavern of her mouth, and cursed her love of shoujo manga. She had read one too many of the sort and now she blames them for her insufficient and illogic statement.

_He probably thinks I'm some hopeless romantic; drawing my fantasies of love from high school girls' manga._

It was a truth that was undeniable to her.

"Please enjoy the coffee. It's a special brew of my own."

The coffee had slipped from her mind momentarily, and now thirsting desperately, she grabbed the mug with both her hands and gulped every drop down in her mouth.

Hinata wiped her lips with her sleeve, and felt a sudden tingle in her stomach. She touched her belly, afraid that it was some disturbance in her bowel movements, and that some unwanted noise would erupt.

His dark gaze was once again upon her, and lowered some to the coffee in her hands.

"I guess then, Ms. Hyuuga that it won't surprise you that I believe our fates are tied by the red string of fate."

"_W-What do you mean?"_ she whispered uneasily. Her voice was cracking dangerously into the higher pitches—a testimony of the many embarrassments of her childhood.

"Well it's simple: we are _inseparable."_

Hinata didn't speak, not even finding her voice to whimper.

_Isn't this a little too much for just having been acquainted?_

Like someone had fired a pistol in the air, Hinata's body reacted rapidly, placing a significant amount of distance between him and her in record time.

"_I-If you would p-please excuse me!" _she chirped, heading towards the elevator door.

_If he thinks this is some brilliant way of picking up innocent girls, then he's got some nerve! _

Just as she reached the elevator, the doors slid open, and she entered, pressing the ground floor button.

Hinata went straight home afterwards.

* * *

He smiled a little at the petite Hyuuga's figure, her back turned to him in defiance. He placed his coffee mug down in her desk, and looked at an old, faded family picture, framed in a steel fashioned as trees on the sides.

Hinata was the black sheep of the Hyuuga clan, a fact brushed under the rug to maintain face to the Hyuuga clan. She had personally proclaimed her desire to be severed from one of the most ancient and esteemed family in Japan, and had since then eked out a small living of her own, stripped of any rights to royalty.

Of course the Uchiha clan knew, she worked for him after all.

_Still the blood runs thick… _

He placed the photo frame back to its original position.

After three days of leaving her, during his attempt at a fruitless hunt for the one to break his curse, he had noticed the Hyuuga girl frantically putting up posters for a missing cat: _him, _by accident_._

It had been an epiphany moment—to see her sweat fall to the ground, and the air escaping her lips as she panted, tacking posters here and there for a white _kitty_.

_Call this number or message this email, and collect this reward…_

He couldn't quite wrap his head at the idea of this girl getting so worried over some cat she just met. Not only did he became more fascinated with the enigma that was her, but their seemed to be an attraction that pulled him towards the Hyuuga—_an inescapable sort:_

The red string of fate_, _bounding them tightly once she welcomed him into her home that rainy night.

_Try as we might, this red string of ours have sealed our fates… Does this mean the curse will be broken through you? _

Having finished his cup of coffee, the last diminishing dose of his potion began to wear out. A cup gives him an hour of retaining his human form, and any more than a cup's dose would have him cold and dead on the spot.

He walked towards the elevator, watched the doors open, and pressed the ground floor button.

Sasuke would be going straight to her home.

_Home sweet home, dear Hyuuga._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I especially appreciate reading your thoughts, comments, and critiques on the review section.

I was greatly pleased on the positive feedback from chapter one, so thank you all very much to those that dropped a message! You guys are awesome!


	3. Lost and Found

The sky was bright and clear on the way home.

No spattering of gray clouds drizzling persistent rain and gloom. No clap of thunder or bolt of lightning to let a pitch of scream burst out of her puckered lips.

And _definitely_ no missing cat waiting to be picked up and embraced by her empty arms…

No, none of those were present, and yet her mind brewed up something more virulent than a storm, interrupted only by the thought of _kitty _whom she has obsessed over for the past three days. Mostly what occupied her mind at this instant was the thought of the CEO's son spouting nonsensical things about _fate_ and _strings _and such.

_The nerve of him! Is he just bullying his workers? Or is it because I'm a Hyuuga? _

The thought of it didn't strike pleasant memories in her mind. She'd already said her farewell to her past, and buried it to the ground for good. However, certain things still linger from time to time, and whether she likes it or not, her blood was still undeniably Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga clan no longer viewed her as _theirs_ and she no longer have to bow down to every stupid thing her father asks of her on a whim.

Her working with the Uchiha corporations was a conscious decision in her part. She wanted to work somewhere completely liberated by her clan's presence—and ultimately their ironclad grip on her. It was hard finding work not already dominated by her former clan. The only chief rival clan to the Hyuuga was the Uchiha, and the two for obvious reasons don't mingle much.

Long story short: she presented her case to her current employer with as much integrity as she could muster, and everything transitioned out smoothly from there. So far the Uchihas had been very tolerant towards her; although the first few months had her finding out her cubicle had been bugged with microscopic video cameras, as well as receiving her fair share of inconspicuous stares and glares from less than congenial old timers.

She's breathing_ free_ air now at least—air not corrupted with overambitious and power-hungry relatives—and for that she's thankful.

* * *

Reaching the steps of her apartment, Hinata grasped for her keys in her bag, only to touch empty space...

_Crap_

In her untimely desperation and embarrassment, she flat out walked away from work—the reality of it finally sinking in her somewhat sober mind.

She let a fist bang in futility in her apartment door.

_Great…not only do I have to go back there looking like a complete idiot, I have to face him and probably get fired in the process. _

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh, latching onto the doorknob and twisting it. She pushed the door in contempt, and miraculously it _opened. _

"_Wah…" _Her mouth gaped for half a second before her eyes squarely landed on a…

"Kitty!"

He was positioned on the carpet, sitting as if almost in waiting. He raised a paw and gently licked his fur.

She launched towards him in uncontained excitement, but the little devil hissed angrily and almost scratched one of her fingers off.

"I forgot how feisty and dastardly you were." Hinata pouted.

Nothing but another hiss in reply came from the cat.

Her pale lavender eyes widened in cold realization, **"WAIT! How are you back?! And how is my door unlocked?!" **

Panic mode Hinata was not a pleasant Hinata.

Launching a full-on house search, she found no incriminating evidence of thievery or a break-in, aside from the patio door she always kept open for fresh air, kitty had no way of entering her abode. She came up with nothing substantial in the end.

As for her belongings, thankfully she was able to contact a fellow coworker who managed to bring them back to her safely.

During that entire debacle, Kitty simply watched her from atop a bookcase—his beady little eyes following her every skittish movement.

* * *

Hinata slumped back onto her couch, exhausted and completely drained of her sanity.

Bad luck had decided to court her today.

_Everything started with meeting the CEO's son! I knew I should have backed down the moment I saw him! Still…_

Hinata bit her lip, remembering how she was hypnotized with his lips.

She couldn't deny being fascinated with him a little bit. Something about the way he introduced himself and the topic of their conversation seemed a little _too_ intimate and personal.

_Then again he must be toying with me! Took me as easy picking because I'm _**_the_**_ Hyuuga everyone's been aware of._

As she delved deeper into her assessments, Kitty jumped from the top of the bookcase and down into the ground, landing gracefully as a feline should.

Hinata felt something soft rubbing against her legs. Looking down, she saw Kitty, seemingly anxious as he rubbed himself in between her legs.

_Aww, so adorable!_

"I know you're hungry. I'll go and whip up something for you."

She had stocked her fridge with meat, fish, cheese, and milk in preparation for his return.

"_Bon appétit!" _She served him some filet mignon cuts with steamed broccoli.

Kitty didn't waste time devouring his meal.

Hinata watched him happily as he ate, "I'm really glad you came back here Kitty. I'd have been lonely without you. At least now I'm even cooking for someone."

Yes, she's _that_ lonely. Finding comfort in pets is more peaceful than forcing an interaction with human beings. Plus, pets are cuter, kinder, and have soft fur. How can humans beat that?

Kitty licked his chops contentedly once he finished his meal, and approached Hinata; rolling on his back and exposing his tummy.

Hinata scratched his tummy softly and rubbed it, earning her gentle purrs from the feline.

"When you're not being moody, you're a lot cuter!" Hinata decided to push her luck and carry him, however once she tried to wrap her fingers around his stomach, Kitty jumped up with his back arched upwards and hissed at her.

"_And there we go …" _Hinata shook her head in defeat.

_This will be the beginning of a very complicated relationship between you and me…_

* * *

_When she is asleep, she gives off this angelic glow... _

It was currently 2 AM, the moon high in the sky casting beams of light through the gauzy bedroom curtain.

He's still not entirely sure if she is _the _one, all he knows is that their fates are interwoven with each other, for the better or worse.

This wretched curse of his… Every generation, the current Uchiha leader will bear a child cursed as a cat. This curse had been passed down in their clan since the ancient times, and those cursed are often treated with sadness or bitterness, sometimes both. If one had succeeded in breaking the curse, a supposed special ceremony takes place, although no one alive knows of its exact details because absolutely NO one had broken free of the curse yet.

The solution to his suffering is to find someone of the opposite sex to offer him hospitality, and of course to establish a physical connection to them, usually through a kiss. Temporarily, the curse is lifted during the latter part.

He'd become more creative for his "hunts" as he liked to call it. Playing as the beaten and worn cat usually takes first place, but still no matter how fun or even entertaining his hunts are, it doesn't fill in the hole of hopelessness in him. No matter how much he hides it, it's there and it grows bigger for every failed attempt.

That's why…there must be something he's _missing_, some little thing that everyone before him who didn't succeed had missed, and didn't accomplish.

_I can't be wrong with her… Maybe I'll even start finding some answers._

He stroked her cheek tenderly with his finger, then downwards to her lips.

Sasuke felt an indescribable pull towards her, and she shifted closer to him in her sleep, as if responding to his feeling.

With their faces closer, he leaned in naturally for a kiss…

_Will it work? Will something happen this time?_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open in that instant, interrupting his kiss and breaking the trance-like vibe, replacing it with a shocked shriek and frightened eyes.

She pulled away from the bed quickly, taking a portion of the sheets with her as she covered herself with it.

In her horror, she found him lacking in clothes.

"Let me try to explain the situation: it isn't what it looks like."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's chapter three to Hospitality, I hope you enjoyed it. For anyone whom I've left in the dark for a couple of months: I'm sorry for the wait. That period had been particularly dry for me as an author, but thankfully not as a writer. Please feel free to fave, alert, or review any of your thoughts or concerns. I appreciate the thought!


	4. Revealing Revelation

Time had suddenly become very still, at least in Hinata's bedroom.

The clock hands ticked in a robotic rhythm, albeit with more weight on them.

_**Tick…**_

_**Tock…**_

_**Tick…**_

_**Tock…**_

A breeze swept by from the open window, and the chilly air carried her scent of coconut vanilla shampoo, mixed with dread and trepidation.

Their eyes locked firmly on each other—piercing black against frosty purple.

_Did he…did he just tried to kiss me? _

Hinata's body couldn't seem to make up its mind: _to faint or not to faint?_

She wanted to faint because seriously she's just not witnessing her boss _naked_ in _her_ bed.

She didn't want to faint either because she did not want be knocked out cold and left exposed around her naked boss.

It didn't even take a second to opt for the latter option.

_Yep, never mind I'm definitely __**not **__fainting._

The misty shade of the moonlight did not help ease the situation, it merely gave them a suitable shroud reflecting that of her ignorance and his mysteriousness.

"Let me try to explain the situation: it isn't what it looks like." He held up his hands in the air in a reassuring manner, as if with a wave of his hand her fears will dissipate.

His face was the embodiment of calm. He didn't even try to pretend that he found their circumstance the least bit uncommon.

_Is he being serious right now?!_

Hinata looked hopeless, her eyes breaking off contact from his.

Squeezing all her might in her throat, her face exploded in a scarlet bloom. She barely managed a squeak.

"_D-Damn it all! You e-expect m-me to t-think otherwise right n-now?! W-When you're n-naked in my bed, in m-my house in the middle o-of the n-night?! S-Sorry to d-disappoint you b-boss!"_ For every stutter that rattled her lips, her body shook twice as much.

"_I-Is t-this the k-kind of f-fate you w-were t-talking about?"_ She inched closer and closer to the door, finally gripping enough sense to start running the other way.

Her stomach dropped once she saw him inching closer and closer to her as she stepped further and further away from him.

_Oh kami…_

"If you will stop making assumptions, then perhaps you'll understand. I don't want you to misunderstand me."

_We are BEYOND misunderstanding actually!_

She nodded quickly, trying to appease to his better graces—or what's left of it.

"T-Then m-make me u-understand."

Her back bumped softly against the door—her only escape from a bed intruding lunatic. With her hands behind her back, Hinata was able to grip the doorknob tightly and twist it open. In that half a second she bolted out as fast she could from her room.

_Kami please protect me!_

It took another half a second before her body was roughly tackled out in the hallway with incredible speed, intercepting her from her escape.

"Running away won't make you understand."

With her hope literally slammed into the ground and her captor on top of her, Hinata started to think of the worse…

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

She couldn't breathe properly as his body now flattened hers, not to mention the fact that their bare skin were _touching_.

Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but his cold hands stifled it immediately.

"Screaming's no good either. If you won't cooperate fully, then I'll have to go through some _alternative_ measures, and we both don't want that."

Tears started to blur her vision as he stood up away from her body. Her crying was ignored as he picked her up and carried her by his arms to the couch.

She was too overwhelmed with anxiety from the whole situation that all she could do was weep and tremble in his arms.

He laid her down on the beige loveseat and flicked open the lights, blinding her.

"Don't try to run away this time. Be assured that I'm not going to do anything to you."

Hinata closed her swollen eyes shut, nodding nervously. She dared not do anything more that might have him inflict his_…alternative _measures upon her.

_Just breathe easy and do anything he says…_

* * *

"Hey! Stop shaking! There's nothing to be worried about." Sasuke gripped the poor girl's hands, which was trembling quite ridiculously.

This caused her to open her eyes wide in fear, noticing the fact that his face was only mere inches away from her.

"Also stop crying, here…" he wiped her tears away with his thumb, and her breath hitched in her throat for a second.

"_W-What do you want from me?!" _She broke her hands free from his grip and defiantly looked away, hiding in vain the pinkish tinge in her cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on you finding out my real identity this early, but since now that you do this changes things up a bit." He paced back and forth the wooden flooring, feeling a little uneasy about his current, _stiff_ form.

Since he's in feline form for most of the time, adjusting back to his human form never felt natural or right to him.

Like right now, he has the urge to wag his tail…but he can't.

"_Real identity? What do you mean?" _She made it a point to keep her eyes facing away from him for he was still blatantly naked in front of her.

He sighed deeply, not sure of where to pick up from here. The last thing he wanted was another failure, or a flat out rejection from her. He's not fully convinced on the girl yet, but there's something about her that he just wanted to _believe_ in.

_Try something that won't freak her out immediately, be cute or something… Damn it I'm bad at this!_

"_Nyan…nyan…" _

His face turned a little bit pink at this, and he regretted saying it a split second after.

"_W-what…" _

The girl's pale eyes turned a centimeter towards his direction, her face still heating up.

"_What did you say?"_

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

_Never again!_

"But you said _nyan nyan!"_ Hinata actually smiled and tried to hide a giggle with her fist. Not in a million years did she expected that!

He looked at her for a while, pleased that he was able to ease the tension, but at the same time beyond mortified for trying to act _cute._

_Cute_ was definitely not his thing; it left a bitter taste on his mouth.

Her sweet laughter soon subsided as the matter at hand still presented itself. Her attitude shifted back to apprehension, and she looked briefly at his frighteningly dark eyes.

"Umm, I really don't understand…" she stopped hesitantly, at a loss of words.

The tension grew by their silence, and finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke said:

"I'm your cat."

The ex-heiress's eyes widened, her mouth slightly gaping open.

_"H-How?"_ was all she could muster to ask.

"It's a curse that I was born with, and I'll be needing your help to break it."

"Wait…" Hinata touched the temples of her forehead, trying to slowly digest everything he just said.

"_Curse?_ And why does it have to be _me?"_

"In the Uchiha clan, every new clan leader bears a child who becomes a cat—that's the curse, and it so happens that I am the one who bears it currently. No one thus far has ever broken it, and that's where you come to play."

It dawned on him that it was the first time that he was explaining his circumstances to a complete outsider, and to a Hyuuga no less.

_Kami, I only hope my huge gamble with this girl pays off…_

"_Me?"_ Hinata mouthed, pointing at herself.

She looked stunned, and rightly so, but he couldn't help noticing that she hasn't gotten all berserk yet at the revelation. Usually, one's first reaction is to deny anything beyond their comprehension as complete nonsense, but this girl hasn't done that.

Sasuke nodded solemnly, crossing his arms across his bare chest. A small fluttering feeling rose inside him—a _hopeful_ feeling that he hasn't felt in a while.

"_How exactly will I help break your curse?" _she asked, her eyes still burning holes in the carpet floor.

_Huh, right to the point aren't you Hyuuga? You're not so bad after all. _

"Well, based on ancient clan texts, one of opposite sex from the curse-bearer must offer him/her hospitality, and establish a physical connection to them. If that's done successfully, the curse will be lifted then."

Sounds simple enough, until you realize you have all the female in the world to contend with, and like hell will he let crazy, cat-obsessed grandmas pick him up. One almost did, but that's another story altogether.

He looked at her blush even harder at his explanation, if that was even possible.

"W-Was that why you tried to kiss me earlier?" She had the tip of her left index finger dangling from her bottom lip.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to have startled you in that attempt." He had his full attention on her lips now, and it involuntarily drew him nearer to her.

Actually, he wasn't sorry at all.

She took notice of this and quickly scooched to the opposite side of the loveseat.

In her defensive stance, a thought suddenly came to him, and he smiled devilishly.

He sat down beside her on the loveseat and leaned close to her.

"You'll be the one to have to kiss me, and it has to be a French kiss."

She blinked a couple of times before finally registering what he just said. "N-No way! I'm n-not doing t-that with you!" Her breathing had gotten erratic at their proximity and at his request.

He smirked, "Too bad, the more we prolong this the longer I have to stay in here, and the more_ intense_ we have to do it later on."

"You're kidding me!" This time her face was on the brink of exploding with embarrassment.

_Tsk, too easy, too easy. _

He opened his mouth to call off his little teasing, when suddenly the Hyuuga girl crashed her lips against his. He was caught off guard as her tongue entered his open mouth, although timidly. He wasn't surprised for long because then he retaliated back with his own tongue, forcefully gaining entrance inside of her mouth. He tasted every bit of her cavern, while she tried to fend him off by blocking him with her tongue. Their play got a little heated up as moans escaped from their lips, each of them battling to their last breath.

He had to practically force himself to pull his lips away from her soft ones, already addicted to her sweet taste.

_Nope, I'm definitely not sorry at all._

* * *

Hinata didn't know what possessed her as she dove right into her boss's lips.

A barrage of thoughts were swirling around her mind, most of which screaming for her to:

_**Stop kissing your freaking boss/cat already! **_

However, her lips and tongue had other plans and didn't want to comply with her wish.

She acted by both her instinct and desire, and once their kiss ended, she snapped back to reality, seemingly entranced during the entire time.

Their contrasting eyes met each other for a brief second afterwards, a blush spreading like wildfire throughout her body.

"_Umm, you're supposed to be curse-free now right?" _Hinata mumbled.

"Oh but we're just getting started," Sasuke assured, a diabolical grin on his face.

That was her cue to faint, and faint she did, collapsing squarely on his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this chapter was a little bit more drawn out than I expected. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this installment; now that the whole "reveal" is over with, things will get a little smoother from here on out. Bear with me on this one guys! Also feel free to rant your feelings on the story so far on the review section, or click on fave or alert! I appreciate all the support!


	5. Estrangement

Hinata woke up the next day without much ado.

Amidst the warm glow of sunlight in her room, she couldn't spot his white fur in the sheets.

She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes in the brightness. Lazily, she ran her fingers on the spot besides her, trying to seek out his ghostly presence.

He wasn't there.

He'd left her since the early dawn.

Finally, she got up out of bed and took her morning shower.

While rubbing the soapy suds across her arm, her thoughts slowly brought her back to last night's traumatic events. Her heart gave a sudden squeeze against her chest as she remembered their kiss.

Never mind the fact that he was completely unclothed, or the fact that he was Kitty, or the fact that he is her boss, or the fact that he expects her to break some mystical curse!

**She had her first kiss with him!**

With renewed vigor, she held the shower knob tightly and jerked it upwards, pouring forth a cascade of icy water on top of her.

Hinata didn't jump back, instead she stayed there a while—embracing the cold comfort.

_How am I going to do this?_

* * *

At work he was nowhere to be seen either.

For some reason, she thought he'd be more present around her now, but that wasn't the case at all. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment, which resulted her to quickly redden and dismiss the thought.

As she went about her business, Hinata couldn't help but noticing her coworkers giving her a lot of suspicious stares. She did her best to stay composed, but it was hard trying to act impassive against curious, crimson eyes.

Lunch wasn't any better, and she felt isolated in her little, lone table. Usually she could eat with Kyoko or Kaede, two coworkers who were nice enough to approach the odd Hyuuga girl, but they too were wary of her, and she didn't want to risk losing her only friends in the Uchiha clan.

Hinata sighed, frustrated at this sudden change in treatment.

_I could understand if they were like this to me since the beginning, but now it's like they just changed attitudes and started hating me for no reason. I'm working hard, if not harder, than any of them! _

_Still, I'm only ever going to be that one Hyuuga outcast that they accepted within their fold. I'll never completely assimilate, I know that…_

Breaking her chopsticks in two, Hinata miserably dug into her piping hot ramen, scalding her tongue in the process.

_**SHIIT**__AKE MUSHROOMS! How can this day get any worse?! _

She quickly jumped up to grab a bottle of water from the vending machine, but then a can of iced coffee was laid down on her table.

Immediately, she looked up to see who it was that approached her table, and she felt her heart drop into the abyss of her stomach acids.

_I'm in deep trouble aren't I?_

For a split second Hinata stood staring at him, dumbfounded, but then she bowed three times in rapid succession, failing to recover from her embarrassment.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

She kept her head in a bow.

"As you were Ms. Hyuuga." His voice was a rich velvet that immediately soothed her tension.

Still fumbling, Hinata sat back down her table, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

_He's in a completely different league from his brother. _

The Great Itachi, as she'd heard, is the knight in shining armor of the corporation. He is also next in line in leadership of the clan.

His shoulders looked broad and strong as it needs to be, capable of holding the burden of his entire clan. Once upon a time, the burden of her clan rested upon her shoulders as well—her _frail_ and _unreliable_ shoulders that is.

Her hand tightened into a fist, until the skin was blanched white.

"Here, this is for you." He handed her a can of iced cappuccino coffee.

Hinata looked at him and hesitantly took it. "Thank you."

Gratefully, she popped the tab off, and swilled a huge gulp of its chilled, aromatic flavor.

_This is heaven-sent!_

She was so engrossed with the delicious flavor of the coffee, that she almost forgot his presence right across from her.

"I have something that I need to discuss with you Ms. Hyuuga, preferably in my office. That is of course, after you've finished your meal."

Hinata almost choked as he spoke those words.

What was going to be the topic of their discussion?

He nodded curtly and began to leave, but Hinata blurted out:

"_W-Wait!"_

_Crap, what did I just do?_

"_Umm…" _She tried her best to ignore the rising heat emanating from her face. "_I-I'm almost done."_

Slurping the remaining miso soup from her bowl, Hinata stood up beside him.

"Shall we then?"

She nodded, and she fell in step behind him.

* * *

"I know my brother currently resides in your place, and also the fact that he's currently made you his target."

Steely crimson orbs zeroed in on her.

She felt like he'd just doused her with a bucket of water.

"_H-How do you—" _her voice quavered slightly.

"It doesn't matter how I know, however it does matter to me how you will proceed with your next step."

She was precariously holding onto the arm of her chair. It was a dark maroon leather and mahogany wood chair, inlaid with intricate carvings. Upon entering his office, she was surprised at how sparsely decorated the vast room was. It contained the bare necessities of what an office needs, but each furniture was an art piece all on its own.

"I-I myself don't know w-what to do. I'm not even sure if I should."

The look in his eyes made her regret her words, although it was only there for a brief second.

"You were chosen for a reason. Just as you were _cut off_ from your clan for a reason."

"E-Enough!"

Small beads of tears pushed themselves out of the corner of her eyes, and she was angry for suddenly crying at this situation.

Bottled emotions she'd kept in careful lock and key for months, broken in a matter of one sentence.

"Y-You think I like being here? Do you think I have a choice? Yes, my clan discarded me. They discarded me because I'm_ worthless_ to them, and here I am: crying like an idiot in front of the man I work for."

He let her pour out her feelings, and silently offered her his handkerchief. She took it without question and wiped her face with it.

"I thought my clan no longer meant anything to me…but seeing you, it reminded me of what I should have been." She blew her nose loudly in the handkerchief, "I'm sorry. I know you really don't care much about my family estrangement."

"I do, in more ways than you could imagine."

She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, and she was baffled at his angle.

"For today I'll end it with this: please take care of my brother. Do not worry about the curse for now, it will be explained to you in due time."

"Why don't you just tell me everything now?"

"Everything needs to happen in proper order, and besides we've run out of time."

"Can I have your number at least?" She realized what she'd said only after hearing it coming out of her mouth.

"I already have yours, expect to be contacted in a regular basis."

"_H-Hai."_

* * *

Once Hinata arrived home, she saw him sleeping inside the makeshift bed that she'd made for him. His white, furry body was neatly curled around inside, and he was snoring gently.

_Kyaaa! He's so adorable!_

Hinata could barely restrain herself and crouched down towards him, stroking his soft fur.

"Your brother talked to me during work today. He told me to take care of you… _Hmm,_ I think he really cares a lot about you, which I find very admirable." She continued to scratch his fur lovingly and moved down towards his belly, earning her a very cute purr.

Hinata smiled and brought something out of her bag. "Look I got you something! It's a red ribbon collar, and I even got the tag personalized and such. It says _Kitty _and my number on it, so when you decide to run off or whatever, they'll come dragging you back to me."

Before she could tie the ribbon around him, Sasuke made a counterattack and desperately clawed her away.

"Sheesh, okay then Mr. Evil. No collar for you, but I think you're going to regret it."

* * *

**A/N: **And here's another chapter for you guys! Thank you for all the kind words, faves, and follows, I appreciate them dearly!

***On a side note* **Criticism is always a good thing in my book, it helps us be better in what we're doing, however random hate without basis is another thing. At the very least, if you're gonna drop a negative message, please log in so we can have a heart to heart chat. _Thank you! _To all my genuine readers however, again, thanks for all the support-I sometimes find that the only motivation I have is you guys.


	6. Love and Warmth

**Make sure to feed him three full-course meals daily.**

**I believe he favors any kind of tomato in his food.**

**Also, he is not like most cats; Sasuke can eat anything with no problem.**

Hinata received her first text from Itachi later that day, and she was a little surprised at his punctuality at doing so.

"If you like tomato, then tomato it is!" Hinata rubbed Sasuke's head affectionately, melting a little on the inside when he gave a soft _meow _in return.

_I mustn't be led around by his cute feline self! Inside he is a perverted, diabolic, human male! _

Steeling herself, Hinata decided to be a little more firm with him from now on. "First you must promise me to wear the collar, then I'll cook something with tomatoes for you, understood?"

Set against having no tomatoes for dinner or wear the stupid frilly red collar, Sasuke begrudgingly gave in to the collar's wrath.

Hinata gave a sigh of pure bliss, her cheeks a little pink from witnessing such an adorable sight.

"_So kawaii..."_

Sasuke crossly hissed, now adorned with a pretty collar around his neck.

"Oh don't be such a _grumpy wumpy_ cat! It's the perfect thing for you! As promised you'll have your tomatoes."

_I better have_, Sasuke mentally threatened.

Hinata put on her apron and tied her hair back as she began to prepare him a soft-cooked omurice.

The ingredients she used for the recipe were two eggs, chicken slices, rice, stir-fry vegetables, milk for the omelet, the universal salt and pepper, parsley flakes for garnish, ketchup (of course), tomato sauce, and a dash of soy sauce with the tomato sauce.

Sasuke sat waiting on top of the bookshelf, overlooking her cook. She worked with the proficiency of a chef and the grace of a housewife. She also has the habit of humming some off-beat pop song that he's not aware of, and instead of it being annoying, he found it to be rather pleasant.

_So brother's decided to meddle in my business again. I can't believe he even finds the time to keep tabs on me. However, this time I don't think he has to worry much. I'm pretty sure I'm close to achieving something with her…_

_Damn this collar!_

Sasuke irritatingly tried to claw at the ridiculously huge and itchy ribbon at the back of his head, to no avail. The collar was there to stay.

"Your omurice is finished _Kitty!"_

Simultaneously, his ears perked up and his stomach growled at the announcement.

Sasuke leaped swiftly off of the bookshelf and approached the plate of heaven she was holding.

The words: _"For Kitty, with love"_ was written in neat cursive handwriting on top of the omurice, in thick lines of ketchup of course.

_I think I just fell in love with this woman. _

Animal instincts took over, and he immediately tore away at the deliciously soft-cooked omurice. She most certainly did not cut back on the tomatoes, and he couldn't stop himself from meowing in happiness while he ate.

A wide, cheerful grin was across her face as she watched him eat. "I'm really glad you like it. I'm not much of a cook but at least I'm able to prepare you something basic with tomatoes."

That was probably the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, and it was gone in less than three minutes. He licked at the plate desperately, savoring the omurice's last bits of goodness. After he was sure the omurice's existence was no more, he proceeded to rub himself against Hinata's legs, making sure to purr the way she likes it.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Hinata picked him up by his belly and placed him on her lap.

_He is in such a good mood! He didn't even resist! _

Kitty felt so soft on her, and to him her skin felt comfortably warm. There was even a light, vanilla scent emanating from her, which soon lulled him to sleep.

_I don't want this feeling to end…_

* * *

"Itachi, it's me."

"It's good to hear your voice, how are you doing younger brother?"

It was the middle of the night, and currently Hinata was fast asleep on her bed. Darkness enveloped the room, and in Sasuke's hands was Hinata's purple flip phone.

"I'm doing well, but I bet you already knew that. I'm calling you right now because I want to know exactly what you've told her."

"I didn't tell her anything_._ Though it seemed I unintentionally made her distressed when I treaded on a delicate subject."

"I don't want her catching wind on what happened today. It was really surprising when _they_ held the meeting with us." Sasuke made a quick shoulder glance on Hinata's sleeping form, relieved to see her eyes still shut. "You rarely see them in our vicinity, let alone begging for us to give back their heiress."

"I see you're holding on to her tightly. I didn't sense anything of significance from her, apart from the fact that she's a Hyuuga."

Sasuke was a little more than irritated at his brother's statement. "Look, I have a strong feeling with her, and that's good enough for me. I know you don't exactly like the fact that she's one of them, but she's different."

"You know I want that curse fixed as much as you do, and I hope you know what you are doing. I trust you enough to make your own decisions, but know that I'll always be here for you."

Sasuke paused for a moment, "I get it, good night."

He placed her phone back on the nightstand, a small sigh escaping his lips.

His brother might be overbearing at times, but he's the only man that he can rely on.

Sasuke's gaze lingered at Hinata for a while, feeling as if it would be wrong to try and violate her lips again. Plus it really didn't do any good the last two times he'd made contact with them.

_Maybe with more sparks, something will trigger?_

He moved his hand and hovered it near her waist, but immediately retracted them.

_I can't be doing this right now!_

"Damn it!" He stood up violently from the bed, slamming a fist on the nightstand. Hinata woke up with a start from this, and she looked up at him with drowsy, pale eyes before flipping the lamplight on.

"_Is something the matter?"_ She was too tired to care that he is still stark naked in front of her.

He felt guilty for waking her up like this. "It's nothing, I was having nightmares is all. Go back to sleep."

Hinata shook her head, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "I'm not going to sleep until I know what's going on in your mind. Besides, this is really the only time we get to talk like this right?"

She had on peach, silk pajamas with a white, spaghetti strap tank top; and from the looks of it, she's also donning a sports bra underneath.

"You have a point. So where should I start?" He lied back down on the bed, a little relieved from her offer of help.

"Anything that first comes to your mind would be a start."

"Ok, why are you wearing a bra? Isn't it uncomfortable?" He dropped his gaze down to her chest, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Anything but that!" Hinata grabbed her pillow and covered it in front of her chest like a shield. "Also, while we're at it, why don't you cover yourself up? Don't tell me you don't have clothes!"

"Why bother? I'm only like this when I'm near my target, and besides it's suppose to help ease the process along." While saying this, Sasuke leaned a little closer to Hinata, his smirk widening as her face flushed a bright tomato color.

"Well it's bothering me!" Hinata hid her head in the pillow.

"So you're going to be shy all of a sudden? We did a French kiss just last night, and it went fine without me having no clothes on."

"I-I wasn't thinking s-straight then!"

"Really? Should we try it again then? This time it will be much more intense." He slid a finger on the inside of her pillow shield, revealing her doe-like eyes.

"Gah! You're so unfair! I thought I kissed you and that's that."

"Well it didn't work, so we should do it the second time."

Hinata threw the pillow in front of him, resolve pouring forth from her every word: "I'm not going to kiss you again! I already gave you my first time, and I want to kiss someone I love!"

That actually managed to silence him.

Maybe, that was exactly the thing that kept him constantly frustrated—_love_, or rather the void of it in all of his past relationships.

But what about her?

Is it _love? _

"It's just a kiss, calm down. I didn't ask you to marry me."

* * *

He let her clothed him with one of her old, baggy t-shirts from her tomboy years in high school, and some of her loose sports shorts as well.

"At least now I can talk to you properly."

With clothes on, Hinata was able to have a good look at him.

_He really isn't so bad_: _a handsome face, pointed chin, jet black hair…Umm, I'm getting carried away! _

She turned away from him to hide a sneaky blush creeping up to her cheeks.

_Calm down! He's just normally attractive._

"_Don't tell me you're already falling for me." _He was right behind her, one hand on her waist, another resting on her shoulder.

She lost it there.

Her knees buckled and gave way, and unfortunately she was promptly caught by him. In an awkward turn of events, he had his arms completely around her chest.

A certain, frantic feeling swelled up from within her—one that she hasn't felt before. Her heart thudded relentlessly, and her basic chain of thoughts was scrambled.

Finally, she was able to whimper out: _"P-Please let g-go of m-me, Mr. U-Uchiha."_

"I don't want to. You're really soft and you smell good." He pushed his nose in her hair, and took a good whiff of it. Little sparks of electricity ran down her spine.

"Let me just hold you, okay_…Hinata." _

His breath was hot on her ear as her name rolled off of his tongue irresistibly. Gently, he ran his lips against its sensitive flesh, nipping at the earlobe at the bottom.

"_Aahn!" _Hinata immediately covered up her mouth at the release of such an embarrassing sound.

She felt his wicked smile at the back of her neck, "That sounded cute."

_Kamisama up above, please, please help me now!_

The seconds felt like hours, but in their warm embrace, Sasuke soon dozed off.

* * *

Calming down her heart, and having stealthily wriggled her way off of his arms, Hinata examined his sleeping face.

Earlier, he fell asleep just like this on her lap.

_He's adorable when he's a cat, but lascivious when he's a man! _

_However, when he's like this…there don't seem to be much difference._

Her fluffy thoughts were soon pushed aside as a dark, brilliant idea struck her.

_What a cute opportunity for blackmail here! _

Hinata grabbed her Nikon camera from her desk drawer and snapped a picture of Sasuke snoring.

She went to the recent photos on her camera and giggled at the picture she just took.

_Let's see how he'll react to this. _

Her thumb flipped back on the photo gallery, and immediately she was flashed with the picture of her, Neji, and Hanabi at a formal party.

_Neji… Hanabi… _

A lump was growing on her throat.

Hinata quickly placed the camera back on the drawer.

_I miss you guys._

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! That was a quick update huh? And it's all thanks to the wonderful support you guys provide me with the faves, follows, and kind words! Though I guess I owe it too on the holiday seasons, youtube, and overall laziness. The omurice recipe Hinata used on the chappie is from the wonderful **_Cooking with Dog _**channel on youtube! Definitely check them out! As always, I deeply appreciate the support you guys give me. This story just wouldn't be the same without it.


	7. Fixed Yet Broken

Hinata was woken up by the buzzing of her phone.

The bright sunlight in her room was diffused somewhat by the white lace fabric of the curtains, while she struggled to open her tired eyes. Meanwhile a curious, warm sensation was touching upon her sides, but she didn't mind it.

Her left hand landed upon the smooth, metal surface of her phone and she squinted at the caller's name:

**NEJI**

_NEJI?!_

Whatever sleepiness she had in her system left her in one frantic heartbeat. Hinata quickly sat up, her mind in full alert, when her upper torso suddenly met physical resistance.

_Eh?_

"_I'm sleeping, don't move!"_ The warmth she felt around her stomach snaked tighter around her.

The familiar sound of Sasuke's voice and his close proximity to her brought another wave of shock to her body.

"_Kitty?!_ W-What are you doing here?!" Hinata tried to push him away from her to no avail. His face was dangerously close to her neck.

Sasuke only embraced Hinata closer to him and mumbled out an incoherent, sluggish response.

"_B-But's it's the morning, you're supposed to have turned back into Kitty!_ _Right?"_ Hinata poked his face nervously, affirming whether or not she was seeing things. He let out a soft groan, his lips grazing her collarbone.

"_Just stay still and be quiet."_

_Eeek! He's still really human!_

Hinata used both her hands to push herself away from him, this time with all her strength, causing her to roughly fall off the bed.

"_Oww… What a great day this is turning out to be." _

She hasn't even left her bedroom and already things were going out of the norm left and right.

Hinata held her forehead, afraid it was going to burst open at any moment. The phone still buzzing in her palm only worsened her headache, and Hinata quickly flipped it open besides her ear.

She readied herself mentally for the steely voice that will surely follow.

"**Hinata, I'm glad you chose to pick up my call."**

Letting out a slow, steady breath, she let the silence between them drift.

The past three years had been nothing but this silence, and she couldn't find her voice to break it.

Hearing her cousin speak after all this time flooded her with unbidden memories of the past—none of which were particularly sweet.

Even still, the silence had been suffocating and more unbearable for her as time passed by.

"_Neji… Um, I don't know what to say." _

"**Just hearing you gives me great relief."**

Silence…

"**Hinata, is it possible for us to meet today? I have something important to tell you, preferably face to face."**

_A meeting? This early? _

"_I don't know… It's just, I'm not ready yet to see you." _

Still atop of the bed, Sasuke shifted closer towards Hinata, his attention now fully drawn to their conversation. If he had his kitten ears in his human form it would have been perked up.

"**I know I cannot simply break the walls that the past three years have built around us, but I want us to try. Hinata, there is still a chance for you to **_**return home."**_

Hinata's pulse quickened at what she'd just heard.

_Return…home? _

That was the last thing she thought Neji would say.

She stood up, unable to contain the feelings that were rushing inside her.

Sasuke silently scoffed at Neji's plea; he wasn't surprised at the least at his pathetic attempt of baiting her back, given the outcome of their last meeting. Indeed, Sasuke thinks the older Hyuuga is becoming a little _too_ desperate at having their ex-heiress by their side again.

_What's with this sudden change of heart? Hinata belongs to the Uchihas now, specifically to me!_

Sasuke couldn't suppress a small growl to erupt from the back of his throat.

Hinata had an internal struggle with herself. Somewhere deep within her heart she wanted to go back—to prove her worth, and gain her father's trust anew. Now the opportunity has presented itself, and she's definitely not as weak as she had been three years ago…

_Can I really go back? I never really did belonged anywhere else. Even the Uchihas, who accepted me regardless of my background is starting to hit their limits with me. I've overstayed my welcome._

_I…at least want to hear what Neji has to say._

"_Neji—"_

Just before she could finish her reply, Sasuke quickly swiped the phone off her hands.

Placing the phone in his ear, he replied coolly "You can drop the act. You care less for Hinata than the ground you tread on. My answer still hasn't changed: If you really want her to go back you'd have to go through me first, and I'm not planning on letting that happen anytime soon."

_*Click*_

Hinata's eyes widened in utter disbelief. Her pale irises alight with fury.

"_Wha-What do you think you're doing?!"_

_There goes my chance of ever returning home! You bastard! _

Instinctively, her hand reached out to his face to slap him, but he simply took a hold of her wrist midair.

"Are you really that naïve for trusting him immediately? He doesn't want you back; he's just trying to save his clan's face." His words bit her harshly, as he squeezed her wrist. Hinata had to recoil back from his strength.

"L-Let me go! You don't know anything about me or my family!" Tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes but Hinata tried to blink them away.

_Why does his words hurt? They're only lies! He's the one manipulating me!_

Sasuke, sensing the hurt he's inflicting, loosened his grip slightly, but not before holding her down on the bed.

Her expression was like that of a delicate flower on the verge of destruction: quivering lips, unknowing eyes, and a small drop of tear sliding down the expanse of her reddened cheek… He wanted nothing else than to capture that moment of weakness for himself. To be the one to hold her and soothed her of her trivial worries.

"You don't belong to them anymore. They don't deserve you."

He wiped her tears away, and she gasped a little at his gentle touch.

"_You… What do you __**really**__ want from me?"_

Her question pierced him deeply, magnified only by the intensity of her eyes.

He paused for a short while, before answering:

"I want you by my side."

* * *

She had never heard anyone say that to her. To have someone so earnestly demand of her…

Her heart betrayed her quickly as it skipped a beat, but her mind remained stubborn and unbelieving.

Hinata pushed him away from her, and surprisingly he didn't put up much resistance.

"I have done my part in trying to end this curse of yours. I'm no longer of use to you."

It barely registered to him that he had not reverted back into a cat, but now that it did, it seemed to not have the effect on him as he expected. Rather, he's loathing his human form more and more.

_At least as a cat…you would hold me so lovingly and you would act cute around me. _

"There's no reason for me to be by your side, nor be with the Uchihas any longer." Hinata's tone was curt and cold, leaving no room for anything else.

She stood up from the bed, her gaze faraway.

"I'll be reporting back to work Mr. Uchiha, until I formally resign."

* * *

Sasuke left her to her own devices, and he was on his own.

It has been two days since he left her apartment, and two days of him "slumming it" at a hotel room. The food was no match to the food she cooked for him, and always the bed felt so damn cold no matter how much he tried to warm it.

No one knows of the curse having been broken yet, except for her. He felt it that it was unnecessary that it be announced.

The noise of the TV kept his mind to focus elsewhere. Naturally, Itachi had been leaving him messages and unanswered calls on his phone.

Today, Sasuke decided to look at them.

**-How are you there?**

**-Hinata hasn't replied to my texts. Do you know anything about it?**

**-Can you please answer my calls?**

**-Something happened between you two. Explain.**

He ran his fingers against his messy hair, exhaling loudly while he swiped at the touchscreen of his smart phone.

**-She broke the curse.**

_*SEND*_

* * *

Despite appearing calm and collected at work, Hinata was tearing herself apart on the inside.

Neji never called back, and she could never stomach her anxiety attacks when she tried to call him herself.

_Kitty_ left her on her behest, and she still hasn't filled in her resignation papers.

Three days has already passed.

_Really, I don't even know why I still have the nerve to appear at work today._

She knew the answer, and it was because she kept a small hope that she might run into_ him_ here.

At least before she leaves, she'll tell him her true feelings:

_I also want you by my side. _

It didn't really took all that long for her to figure it out, and the things he said to her that day were probably right.

_I'm too naïve and stupid! _

Hinata folded her arms in her table and muffled out a scream.

_I shouldn't have kicked him out! Now what I'm I going to do with all the food that I bought for him?_

Just when another scream was making its way out of her mouth, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

She lifted her head to look at the person whose hand was touching her, and immediately (rather awkwardly) straightened herself on the presence of the elder Uchiha brother.

Clearing her throat, Hinata politely asked "How may I help you sir?"

She had a vague idea of what he wanted to talk about.

"In my office Ms. Hyuuga."

His eyes never betrayed his intention, and her eyes met his equivocally.

"_Hai"_

* * *

"I'll get on with my point: Do you like my brother?" The older Uchiha's lips were slightly hidden by his entwined fingers, his elbows propped on the polished desk.

His gaze were always forwards, always on the end goal.

The question shook Hinata's composure, like… _What?_

The petite Hyuuga cleared her throat slightly, and shifted her position on the mahogany wood and red leather chair; one leg over the other.

"And how does this pertain to you Mr. Uchiha? If you don't mind me asking."

_Heck, I'm going to resign anyway. To hell with being submissive! _

Her CEO's eyebrows raised up slightly at her bold response, but he quickly recovered.

"You have failed to reply to seven of my texts for the past three days, and yet here you are, with quite the lip on you." He shook his head while uncharacteristically chuckling.

Hinata began to be genuinely concerned at this point.

"_Mr. Uchiha?"_

He held up his hand, pausing her, while the other tried to cover up his laughter.

_Well then… _

After a couple of minutes of this, Itachi was able to gather his wits about him—back to the way he was before: the embodiment of seriousness.

"_I do, I do like him…" _Hinata blurted out.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now if you don't mind, I clearly remembered you had a pet that needed to be taken care of. Here's the hotel address and key card."

He threw her the key card, and her phone vibrated on her pocket.

"I don't understand." She looked at the key card, then back to Itachi.

"You will soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: **Before any of you guys throw stones at me, I just wanted to say: **studies**. That is all. Seriously though I think I'm pretty much near the end for this fic, but I don't want to jinx it. Keep up with the support you guys! I appreciate the occasional review here and there, and the faves and alerts—all counts to show your appreciation! Thank you, and till the next chapter!


	8. Love-Struck Limbo

Hinata stood in front of an imposing and impossibly extravagant hotel, aptly named "The Crimson Royale". Her purple irises captured the building in a mental snapshot, whilst her neck craned to see the sky-high upper levels, seemingly stretching to its infinite expanse.

Amongst the skeptical thoughts swirling within her, one stood out prominently:

_Why did I agree to do this?!_

According to the address Itachi gave her, this was the hotel where Sasuke was staying at, and the place where she _had to_ meet him. Of course she didn't know any better and so she came straight out of work—looking the part of a very drab and harried office lady—and therefore not blending in well with the hotel's atmosphere, or _stratosphere_ for that matter.

_Because I miss him, and he needs me…_

Hinata took a deep breath, a hundred percent unsure of herself and of what she was doing right now. Gripping the handles of her bag tightly, she took a firm step forward and entered the lobby.

Inside, the hotel had a modern Japanese-themed aesthetic, with lush Victorian and Art Deco style furnishings.

Every glimmering chandelier, painting, polished marble floors, and pillars caught her eye. She internally calculated that at least each piece of furniture in the lobby must have cost more than ten years' worth of what she was making now.

Needless to say, Hinata was overwhelmed by its grandeur, but it was not in the least her first time stepping into such places. She was—still is, a Hyuuga, and most of what comprised her childhood, and well into her late teenage years was spent in vain trying to coax her into such luxurious, yet tainted world.

It was in her blood, and one that she's never lived up to.

"_Miss, are you in need of assistance?" _

Hinata stiffened a little as a handsome receptionist greeted her, giving her a practiced smile with ease. She had been caught up by her memories again, which is happening more frequently nowadays… She shook her head determinedly, hoping to clear away the nagging thoughts.

"Yes well, I'm here to check-in." She tried to smile convincingly with her words.

"Okay, do you have a reservation with us?"

"Well no, but I was given this." Hinata produced the key card from her bag, showing it to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked from the key card to Hinata, a doubtful look crossing his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this must have been a mistake in our part. That key card is only used by exclusive guests visiting our hotel. If you'd like, I'll make another reservation for you as we are fully booked at the moment."

Hinata shook her head, "But Mr. Uchiha himself gave this to me. I, uhm, have business there."

"I see… Please wait a moment as I verify this." The receptionist was fiddling with the phone when his gaze landed on the man in question, his eyes widening in consternation.

Hinata was just as surprised when a hand grabbed a hold of her arm.

"_Excuse me—"_

She looked up, his familiar eyes boring down on her.

_Was he always a head taller than me? And when was he ever a fan of baseball caps? _

"She's with me." With that brief statement, Sasuke pulled Hinata along to the elevators.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hinata struggled with his grip, but he didn't relent. She sensed urgency from him, or was it desperation?

With Hinata being dragged along, they both entered the elevator alone. Sasuke quickly punched the button for the elevator doors to close.

"_Can you please let go of me?" _Hinata whispered. Her heartbeat was rapidly beating faster and faster.

_One touch and he's already making me go crazy… A simple 'I miss you too' would have been nice. _

A small, tense second passed as the elevator doors slid to a close, encapsulating them in their love-struck limbo.

_Is he angry at me? What's his deal? I helped him end the curse, or whatever it is, and yet there's this complication between us… I never signed up for this, I only wanted a cute cat to cuddle with!_

"_Hinata…"_

The next second occurred in a blur. She felt his warm breath draw near her, then his lips pressed firmly against hers with a passion she's never felt before. Her initial reaction was not to pull away—surprising herself—but to kiss even deeper, get closer to whatever answer they're both trying to seek.

Time was caught in a bubble, temperature heated up, and space became nonexistent. All thoughts were suspended, except to somehow communicate their convoluted feelings for each other.

_*Ding*_

As quickly as it went their state of euphoria shattered, and the elevator doors opened.

A few passengers meekly shuffled in.

When their lips separated, the only thing Hinata still felt was its heat upon her.

* * *

Currently, Hinata was sitting wordlessly in a chaise, holding onto her bag for dear life.

Sasuke was preparing tea in the kitchenette, taking its preparation in serious brooding.

_Say something! Oh gosh, how is it that kissing is less awkward for us than talking to each other?!_

She lifted her eyes to look at him from across the room, and their gaze locked at each other.

_My heart's not ready!_

Hinata immediately looked back to observing the impressive suite.

"So, uhm… How is it that you knew I was coming?" Hinata mumbled.

"Itachi texted; said a _'special someone'_ will be making a visit. I figured it was you, but I had to make sure."

"_Oh…" _She looked up again when he approached her with their tea at hand.

"Thank you." Hinata blew on the steaming herbal liquid, savoring its aroma. It relaxed her nerves somewhat.

"I…" There was an extended pause, unbecoming of the usually confident Uchiha.

Hinata blinked, she couldn't believe it but she could make out a slight flush in Sasuke's face.

"I was _surprised _you actually came to visit. I don't know if Itachi told you, but the curse hasn't fully lifted yet."

Hinata tilted her head, slightly lost.

Sasuke sighed as he took of the baseball cap he was oddly donning. Cute, fluffy cat ears stuck out of his jet black hair, making her heart go _doki-doki_.

"What happened? It looked like the curse was gone three days ago. I thought we fixed it, though I don't exactly know how."

"Well, that's the question of the century—_centuries_. All we know so far is what I've explained to you already, and that's not a lot, but suddenly you did something, and it partially fixed this damned curse. I have no desire to simply be written off as another 'accursed one' in our lineage, and die while my family is still faced with this burden." His eyes were aflame, signaling to her just how strongly he wants to be rid of the curse, and calling out to her for her support.

_The Uchihas have helped bring me back to my feet while my own family slowly let me slip away. I want to help them end this curse; this much I can try to accomplish! _

There was also another matter: this gives them more time _together, _more time for them to _grow into each other, _and maybe, just maybe figure out what their fickle relationship truly is.

If she was going to be completely honest, she's already dreading the moment for when they really undo this curse—if ever, for it will spell the end of their little arrangement.

All her life she's never felt so needed, and for once she feels important, but once her use has expired…

_What then?_ _What happens to my feelings? Will it just vanish?_

Hinata put her tea down on the glass coffee table.

"Well, technically you're still _my pet,_ so I still have a responsibility over you… Whatever you need to happen I'll do my best to provide." She's never said anything so confidently before, and she liked how it feels within her.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, amazed at her declaration, then smirked.

"The same can be said that I've already claimed you as mine. Cats can be quite _possessive_ you see."

The implication made Hinata fumble as she grabbed for her tea cup, spilling it over her clothes.

"_Agh!" _

_Just when I was gaining some self-esteem… I've read enough shoujo manga to know this is not mere coincidence. _

Sasuke leapt to his feet to go fetch a towel, his cat ears perked up.

Not only was it hot on her skin, but it was making her blouse see-through! Hinata crossed her arms over her chest, if anything to save a scrap of her dignity.

He came back with two sets of towels, bending down beside her and wiping her mess.

"You don't have to do that!"

"It's alright, it's the least I can do. It will also be more convenient if you take off your clothes."

"_E-Excuse me?"_

She was only confronted with a matter-of-fact look.

"_N-No!"_

"Obviously you can keep your bra on."

"Obviously that doesn't make it any better!"

"Quit being stubborn or else I'll take it off for you!"

"No stop! _I'll…I'll do it." _Hinata nervously clutched at her blouse's buttons.

Everything: the heat, the pressure, and the situation was making her dizzy and feverishly embarrassed.

She felt punished as she unbuttoned the last button of her blouse, the moisture clinging to her skin.

Without further ado, he gently wiped away the tea's damp remnants on her skin, casting aside the soiled blouse.

It was completely chaste, and yet Hinata could've exploded from the exposure alone. Her skin burned, not only literally, but also because he was so close to her, seeing her more vulnerable than she already is.

"There, all done, and now you smell of a fresh cup of tea."

Unexpectedly (expectedly), Sasuke leaned over Hinata's bare stomach, the tip of his nose grazing the smooth, flat expanse.

"_Eh?!"_

She held her breath in shock (in anticipation).

"_Hmm,"_ he dared to look at her, puzzled that she was still conscious.

"Usually by now you'd faint, curious. Does that mean I have your permission to continue?"

Instead of shaking her head sideways, she was confounded to notice her head moving up and down in consent.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

Itachi was sitting on his office, neatly shuffling some important documents. His thoughts beginning to wander to his two troublesome charges.

_By now they're probably in some horribly awkward, kinky situation…_

He shook his head. That cannot do.

"_Just going to check in."_ Itachi whispered to himself, already making a call to his little's brother's phone.

That is if he picks up.

* * *

_She's serious…_

The unassuming, yet beautiful Hyuuga had her eyes closed tight, and by the looks of it, was already regretting what she signed up for.

_She's completely letting me._

Sasuke knows for a fact that he's not the most charitable man, especially with golden opportunities like these that comes only once in a blue moon, but even he's bound to moral values.

Taking a scared witless, young woman he will not. Even if said woman was messing up with his psyche and a certain, aching organ.

Instead, Sasuke put a clean towel over her. "Probably best if you go take a shower over there."

Hinata opened her eyes wide, confused, and a little more than disappointed. Her glowing, lilac-colored eyes did not betray these emotions.

_She was clearly hoping for you to make a move. _

Sasuke was looking away, but he could definitely still feel the _distress_ in the damsel.

Hinata was sitting up, looking down on her shaking hands atop her knees, the towel still draped lopsidedly over her head.

Sasuke's ringtone suddenly rang out in what seemed to be divine intervention. He quickly answered the phone, eager to detract his attention from Hinata.

"Hello?"

"How are you two over there? Settling in just fine?" Itachi's casual greeting did not hide his mocking undertone.

"We're, uh, fine. Nothing to worry about. I have full confidence in her continued cooperation."

An unsuspecting Sasuke didn't realize that Hinata was behind him, seething with malicious intent.

_You bipolar jerk! This is what you get for being a tease! _

Hinata made a grab for his pair of cat ears, delighting in feeling its soft and malleable texture, and also causing him displeasure as she squeezed at the cartilages.

"_Ouch! Hinata that hurts!" _

"_Good! You deserve it!"_

"_You're trying to rip them apart!" _

Itachi only chuckled at the other end of the line, amused at how their relationship has already developed.

_Well this is going to be easier than I expected it would be._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Once upon a time, during the Heian period, a sick and old pale-eyed woman came to the village of the red-eyed people. _

_All of her life she was taught by her family that the red-eyed people were evil and cunning, even though she never believed them for she possessed a heart of gold. _

_When she was only a child she met a red-eyed boy who did not look evil and cunning, in fact he was very kind to her, and they quickly became friends. _

_They swore to keep their friendship a secret, and as a gift, the red-eyed boy gave the pale-eyed girl a cat._

_He told her that the cat will keep her company while he is away, and that he will soon return for her. _

_However, peace did not last._

_The girl's family had found out about her friendship with the red-eyed boy and quickly declared war with the red-eyed people._

_The battle was long and bloody, taking over a half of each respective clan's population. _

_Death did not spare anyone, and the red-eyed boy was taken by his cruel hands. _

_Now, many, many years later, the girl being an old woman, decided to pay her final respects to the friend she lost. _

_Surely, she thinks, after all these years, the hatred between the pale-eyed people and the red-eyed people have diminished. _

_She was wrong. _

_The old, sickly pale-eyed woman was denied hospitality at the red-eyed people's village. _

_She was denied at every door she came to, her loyal cat following her. _

_Finally, she came to the village head's doorstep, hoping that he would be different. _

_Every step she took drained her of her energy, and the old woman knew that should their leader deny her she would die. _

_The old woman pleaded for hospitality, but she was denied from it. _

_The village head of the red-eyed people slammed the door in front of her, hatred still lingering in his heart._

_With that, the old woman could only find a Cherry Blossom tree to rest on, and laying besides her loyal cat, died. _

_Her final wish was for the pale-eyed people and the red-eyed people to finally come together in peace, and someday have what she and the red-eyed boy had: love. _

_The wish was born through a curse._

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for this very late chapter. I was caught up by exams during the last quarter of school, playing _Dragon Age Inquisition _*ahem*, and yeah, life. However! I have ignored you guys for a while, and I'm very remorseful for that. I love this story, and I thank everyone for your reviews, faves, and alerts! You guys are like _mucha dulce _(yeah, guess who failed their Spanish exam, ooh). The last bitty bit of this chapter was basically, if you guys haven't guessed, the origin of the whole cat curse. I just wanted to finally put it out there, cuz I felt like I've held it back for too long already. Hope it made some sense, and I will go into more detail of that in later chappies. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and see ya later lovelies!

**P.S. **If you guys have any suggestions on what you want to see for the next following chapters, let me know! I'll take them to heart, and see if I can make it happen; your feedback and ideas are greatly appreciated!


	9. Purpose

It's funny how, in retrospect, Hinata would have never even dreamed of becoming so entangled with the Uchihas.

Or maybe it wasn't too inconceivable.

It's a universal truth that the Hyuugas and Uchihas never got along, although they shared everything in common: investments and shareholdings in the same line of technology and industries, and most importantly possessing a deep blood lineage that they religiously keep pure.

Hinata saw a bit of herself in Sasuke. They were both cursed at birth.

The heavy crown of being an heiress which had burdened her all her life, and his mysterious transformation into a cat. They fit unto a larger puzzle still unknown to them.

Hinata mused over this as the relaxing spray of warm water ran through her body.

_It doesn't change the fact that I'm still an unknown variable to them._

She's accepted the plan, and for now she's content with just that. It does not however, make it less uneasy for her in regards to her own family.

_I still have to reach out to Neji somehow…_

Hinata stepped out of the luxury shower, feeling extraordinarily lighter. The cleansing effect of the water, combined with the purging of her inner musings did wonders to her mental health. The luxurious hotel owned by none other than the Uchihas had conveniently provided her with clean undergarments, and a set of clothes branded by its corporate logo. Hinata sighed, the irony of it all.

What will her family think of her now?

At the moment she didn't want to think too much of it, setting her first priority to get herself dressed in clean, dry clothing.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror, checking her reflection. It wasn't too bad at all.

* * *

Once Hinata exited the bathroom the sound of faint snoring echoed through the large suite. Sasuke had fallen asleep while waiting for her to finish showering. She couldn't help but be amused at the sight—she found it adorable when he sleeps. His cat ears were still perked, twitching slightly, probably to the rhythm of whatever he was dreaming. She leaned in closer, examining his softer features such as the curl of his lashes, to the hard lining of his jaw. Guiltily, she indulged herself and pinched the tips of his cat ears gently.

_Kyaaaa! _

They were so soft! A slight blush graced her cheeks, her heart beating irregularly as she was only a couple of inches short of bumping foreheads with him. Suddenly his body shifted in his sleep, causing her to quickly draw back. An inconspicuous book fell from his lap and onto the floor. Waiting for her heart to slow down Hinata retrieved the book from the ground and read the title: _Clan Legends and Stories._ The book was frayed at its edges, the cover almost falling apart, yet the spine of the book was stitched so the pages were still intact. A particular page had been flapped at the corner, wrinkled from the frequent reading and turning. Curious, Hinata turned to the page and began to read the story written within. Slowly, word by word her heartbeat drummed strongly against her chest, realization dawning.

She couldn't believe what she was reading, the story was familiar; years ago when she was nothing but a small child full of innocence and imagination her mother had told this story to her. She had forgotten about it since then, a mere bedtime story, until now.

_How…? _

It was a very short, bittersweet tale. As a child she was fascinated at the story, especially at the curse. It was different from all the stories she heard because the _happily ever after _never happened; the ending inconclusive.

Was the curse ever lifted?

Hinata reread the story five times, poring through every word carefully and each time linking it to the present—to _their _present. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

_Did he knew? Unlikely, the story was pretty clear on which clans it was. Why it would take him this long to connect it to a Hyuuga? _

She had the urge to wake him up, to demand answers from him. Why did this story exist? Why did he never mention this?

Hinata sat there, her emotions running high and threatening to burst out. She stood up quickly and grabbed her cellphone. She was going to call Itachi. She had a strong feeling that he knew more than he let on, and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

As she dialed Itachi's number, Hinata looked back over her shoulder, peering at Sasuke who was still fast asleep. His left cat ear twitched, and she suppressed at the urge to pinch it again. Itachi answered her promptly.

"Yes what is it? Everything alright there I hope."

Hinata's confidence hitched, a nervous tingle gathering at the pit of her stomach. She felt her regret too late.

"No actually. I'm confused about everything."

There was a slight pause, "Oh? About what?"

"_Everything_. The curse, the storybook, how's it all connected."

She heard him intake a deep breath, the cue for her to brace herself. "That's the book I lent my little brother for some _light reading. _That storybook had been passed down in our clan since it was printed over two centuries ago, and before that through word of mouth. It was a cautionary tale meant to harbor hate for your clan, the Hyuuga. That was what it was for a long time, until I came upon it again and pieced together its meaning."

Hinata bit the tip of her thumbnail, she was on edge, patiently tethering on the side of a cliff. "I know the story, I've had it told to me when I was a child."

Itachi continued, his tone even, calm. "I negotiated for you in exchange for a subsidiary company which your clan gladly agreed upon."

Her throat began to constrict, mouth dry as cotton as she struggled to speak, to breathe. Her eyes began to blink rapidly, fighting off the tears.

"Y-You're l-lying!"

"I would not lie to you in such matters. Especially now that you're with us."

It infuriated her how he sounded the least bit sympathetic, but then again why would he? Her fists were balled tight.

"Neji just called me four days ago. He said I could come back!" Hinata cried, desperate for something to go on.

"Yes, I knew of that. In fact I advise you to seek him." There was a lingering pause for thought. Hinata's lips were dry, hanging unto every word.

"The curse is intended to break the walls between our two clans. My predecessors before me would have outright spat at the notion, but not me. I intend to have you marry into our clan to achieve such peace."

A stillness washed over her, and she hung up the phone.

* * *

_It was not that she opposed the idea_, and that thought itself is what most occupied her worries. Why isn't she opposed to it? She's supposed to oppose it! Sure she declared her cooperation, but nothing to _that_ degree.

Her feelings for him. It wasn't anything magical, nothing dramatic. It was just the quickening of her pulse, the touch of his flesh _or_ fur, the heat between the contact of their lips, and the overall _longing_—an indescribable feeling of belongingness and need for each other.

_"I guess then, Ms. Hyuuga that it won't surprise you that I believe our fates are tied by the red string of fate."_

A sentence that he uttered which seemed so long ago, whether he believed it himself, now encompassed what their love was…if the storybook is anything to go off of.

Hinata gripped the book tightly on her lap. Her destination was nearing: familiar roads and sights coming back to her. Once they passed a forest, the copse of oak and walnut trees clearing, the proud residence of the Hyuuga clan stood aloof and domineering in the horizon. Her gut was filled with both anticipation and anxiety. It has been three years, three long years of absence. A part of her loathes the attachment she still feels, despite everything, and a part of her feels relieved, like regaining a missing piece of herself.

The taxi slowed to a stop in front of the gate, where she saw Neji stood—patient and upright. Her determination overrode her fears and she had successfully managed to contact him.

_He hasn't changed. _The thought comforted her.

Hinata took a deep breath in and opened the door, and to her surprise, Neji offered her his hand. Hinata looked at it, her wide pale eyes blinking and observing, until she held it. He clasped her hands with familiarity.

"Welcome back Hinata."

* * *

Once Hinata entered the Hyuuga household everyone stiffened, her presence almost like an anomaly. No one knew how to act around the "rogue" Hyuuga, but Neji was firm with them, ordering for the two of them to be served a fresh pot of oolong tea. Hinata mentally thanked him.

"Father's not around?" Her voice seemed to echo and bounce around the rice paper walls, amplifying her nervousness.

It was taking a step back into the past, she willed herself to not dwell on it, but _everything _in here literally housed her memories. It was hard. Compared to the Uchihas, the Hyuugas had a greater sense of tradition, right down to the furnishings and clothing. In the household one must only wear a set of yukata; "modern" clothing such as pants and a shirt was frowned upon, and it showed a lack of manners. She had always been rebellious however and she secretly wore other clothing during high school. Every moment she spent outside the household was in defiance, once she entered back in she was back to being conformed and shaped into a perfect heiress.

"Hinata? Hinata are you listening to me?" She was abruptly cut off from her thoughts, her vision intently focused on the stream of light amber liquid being poured into her teacup. The soothing floral smell intensified her nostalgia.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

Neji took his cup and sipped at the warm tea. "I mentioned that Lord Hiashi is currently on a business trip and Hanabi has moved out to attend college."

Hinata couldn't hide the surprise in her face. "Hanabi's not here any longer?"

"Correct" Neji simply replied. "She's pursuing a business degree."

_That's right, she's eighteen now._

"And you cousin?" Hinata asked, folding her hands together.

"I am temporarily managing the clan. You see Lord Hiashi's health has been wavering, although he dismisses the fact."

An intense feeling of concern spread over her, "Is he truly alright? For heaven's sake he never did cared for anything but the clan. Always working himself too hard!" Hinata stood up unceremoniously. Neji quietly observed her for her next move. For a split second crippling doubt nudged at her side, but she didn't let it take over. She used the moment to her advantage.

"I've come back here to take back my birthright." Her voice sounded confident in her ears, the impact of her statement ringing.

Neji was clearly taken aback, and if it wasn't for her milky white eyes filled with unfamiliar passion, he wouldn't have believed her.

He sensed that change was coming, and he began to pour himself more tea. One can never have enough tea in these kinds of situations.

* * *

Hinata was weary as she trudged up the steps to her apartment. She was going to have to pack all her belongings and move out swiftly. The Hyuuga household awaits her, as well as the confrontation with her father.

Taking out her keys, Hinata was about to insert it to the keyhole when the door opened, Sasuke standing in front of her. He quickly took her in his arms and embraced her as if his life depended on it. Her weariness melted in his arms. Seconds turned to minutes, their heartbeats pacing against each other. She grew more conscious, and thankfully he broke off their close proximity, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" His cat ears still jutted out from his jet black hair. She reached out and touched them.

"I'll miss these…" she absently whispered, stroking it softly.

Sasuke didn't mind her touching, but it did sent tingles across his skin. He looked fine in the outside, but inside he could feel the pulsating heat within him every time she's around.

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in towards her for a kiss. She opened her lips and immediately his tongue slid in to meet hers. Deepening the kiss, he swirled his tongue against every crevice he could explore. He heard her give out a cute little moan and the heat only intensified within him. When they pulled out for air their gazes met, but not a moment later Hinata turned her head away, a blush tinging her cheeks.

Curse or no curse, it didn't matter to him anymore. All he wanted was her.

* * *

**A/N: **For those that stuck with this story, you have my deepest thanks. Also a Spanish version of _Hospitality_ had been dutifully translated for me by camika! Here's the link (add the following after the standard FF website link):

**/s/11361127/1/Hospitalidad**

Definitely check it out! Her translation is superb, and I think it's pretty cool. Until next time dear readers!


End file.
